


Quiet

by Tobiyond



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiyond/pseuds/Tobiyond
Summary: Megatron escapes to his quiet place. - A drabble about the relationship between Leader and Communications Officer





	Quiet

The familiar door slid open with little prompting, almost as if it knew the sound of his approaching footsteps. This was not his chamber, but something far better. A quiet place in a sea of static. The only sound a soft hum of a computer as the monitor flashed in the corner, casting a red glow over the otherwise colorless room. A berth that was barely touched except in these stolen visits called to him and he could not resist its cries. 

Finally, sanctuary. With a groan of protest from his joints, he settled onto the slab. No one would dare to bother him here. No drones. No Air Commander. No Prime. For a short time, he could pretend that things were calm, even as the cables in his neck and head casing pulsed angrily. Leaning forward, he braced his elbows on his knees. Just a few moments, that’s all he was asking. His palms rested against his closed optics. Peace and solitude long enough for his spark to stop aching, then back to work.

He didn’t remember falling asleep. Recharge had a bad habit of catching up with him here, but there was no shouting or demands to awaken him. Instead, a soft weight draped over his shoulders, emitting a field of warmth that kept his soreness at bay. The gentle clack of typing drew him from his sleep, one optic groggily opening and searching for the source. A smile spread across the warlord’s face as he found it, found him. The once flashing monitor now shone brightly with information as Soundwave shifted through the day’s work. From the looks of the program, he had been at it for awhile and, with a groan, Megatron realized how long he must have been resting. The typing stopped at his sound. There was a moment of silence before Starscream’s voice rang out in the room.

“I do hope I haven’t woken you my lord.” Sarcasm dripped from the words, but he knew better than to assume any of the tone was meant. That didn’t stop him from covering his face with a hand and rubbing it to keep the ache at bay. 

“Anyone’s voice but his today,” He said, shaking his head. The last thing he wanted was to be reminded of the treacherous commander when trying to enjoy a quiet moment. “He’s been exceptionally difficult and I’ve started hearing those disgusting rumors among the crew again because of it.” He snarled at the memory. Starscream was many things, but someone of interest to the leader was not one of them. At least, not the kind of interest the ship seemed to think he had, anyway. His thoughts weren’t quite loud enough to mask the small scrape of metal as Soundwave scratched a claw across his keyboard. 

“Nothing but trouble that one,” Came Knockout’s voice this time. Megatron glanced up, taking in the now downcast mask of his communications officer. As much as he hated the rumors, it was nothing compared to the toll they took on him. Constant surveillance meant that he’d already heard every version of how the second-in-command and his leader were supposedly involved, down to the last invasive detail. The monitor continued to flash data, reflecting in his visor as he avoided meeting the gaze that he knew was on him. Megatron opened his mouth to speak, but was caught up in the way the screen’s red glow accented the lines of Soundwave’s frame. Sleeker than it had been when they met, the mere sight combined with the uncertain hum of his field made his servos ache to be on him. 

“You know it is nothing but slander,” He meant it to be a statement. The way his mask tilted away turned it into a question, one that Megatron hated the other bot even had to ask. “Soundwave,” His head turned at the mention of his name. “Come here.” Sitting back to make room, he tapped a claw on his thigh. Another moment of silence followed as the softly lit mask tilted from Megatron’s face to his leg, then back. 

“I know I've got work to do,” Breakdown’s voice shook slightly in the recording as Soundwave finally stepped away from his console. He always worked harder than he needed to and while it was part of what made him so important to the Cause, Megatron did wish he didn't have to be reminded to take a break. No matter now. His smile returned as slim legs slid around his waist, silhouette a stark contrast against the monitor’s light. He was a truly a sight to behold. The comfortable weight in his lap felt familiar and that feeling was one he wasn't about to let a series of rumors take away from him. 

His hands were so large compared to the waist they slowly trailed up. The rest of the day’s work could wait. Soundwave was already arching into his touch. Arms balanced on his shoulders, holding them both steady as warm tendrils wrapped around his waist. Right now, the only thing he cared about was making sure his most loyal officer, the only one on this ship that he could consider an actual companion, knew where he stood: at his side, where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> \- http://tobiyond.tumblr.com -


End file.
